It is known to provide step devices adjacent a toilet bowl to enable small children to more easily postion themselves for performance of normal body functions, i.e., urination and defecation. Certain of such step constructions are exemplified in the following prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,120,481, 2,250,060, 2,607,926, 2,629,882, 2,834,028, 2,851,697 and 3,383,714, and generally include a raised step surface located adjacent the front portion of the toilet bowl. Certain of the devices described in the aforementioned patents are of relatively heavy and complicated construction, relatively expensive to manufacture, and require manipulation or adjustment by the child or parent before they can be placed for use. Certain of the constructions must be permanently affixed to the floor or to the toilet seat, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,250,060; 2,629,882; and 3,383,714.